Girls Kissing Girls
by N3v3rShoutKimico
Summary: WARNING:Lemon. Yusuke throws a crazy party & Boton talks Yukina & Kieko to drink for once! Crazy things happen between the innocent ice appriaction and a certin spirit detectives girlfriend. Oneshot. Yaoi! 3


**Girls Kissing Girls**

Decription:WARNING:Lemon. Yusuke throw a crazy party & Boton talks Yukina & Kieko to drink for once! Crazy things happen between the innocent ice appriaction and i certin spirit detectives girlfriend. Oneshot. Yaoi! 3

_M, English, Romance & Humar, Kieko & Yukina_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimor:<strong> I do not own YYH or any of it's charictors.

* * *

><p>Chaptor 1(the only chaptor): Whiskey Hangover<p>

Yusuke wanted to throw a patry, a kind of retireing party for the spirit detectives. Genki said he could use her Dojo but to make sure nothing was broken or she would "Kick his lazy ass into last night".

He looked around wondering what he was missing... "ALCHOLE!" _I'm sure my mother has enough to share... _

He went home, & and surely enough, he had enough in his mom's liquor cabinet to hand every1 in Tokyo some and still have some left. He smiled in approval of his findings, _This is going to be fun..._

_Invites to_:

_Kuwabura_

_Kurama_

_Hiei_

_Kieiko_

_Yukina_

_Jin_

_Chuu_

_Touya_

_Sniper_

_Koto_

_Boton_

_Juri_

Yusuke sat on the pourch waiting for guests to arrive, The 1st one to pull up was Kieko, Followed by Jin and Touya, Kuwabura and Yukina (she went out shopping with Kuwa for something to wear), Koto & Juri, Boton, Sniper, Chuu, than finally Kurama and Hiei.

Chu, or course, cracked open a bottle as soon as he got there. Everything was going great, even Boton was drinking! imagen that!

Boton's POV

Boton walked over to the only 2 people not drinking, Yukina & Kieko. "Kieko, Yukina, You're with your friend here! You can drink, it won't be bad honest! It'll help you have a super fun night!" Kieko shrugged, "Well.. I guess it won't be too bad, for just ONE night..." She took the bottle of voldka from Boton and gulped it down. "UGH! That burned!" Boton laughed, "Well duh sweetie! Oh! I gotta idea, Be right back!"

Boton made her way over to the liquor and grabbed two HUGE bottles of Smirnoff Greenapples. _There that should be easier on their throats. _Satisfied with herself she made her way back to Kieko and Yukina.

"Here you go, this doesn't burn," She said, handing the two bottle to the girls. Kieko undid the cap and drank more, "MMM! This is really good Yukina, Try it! You just gotta trust me & Boton it'll be fun, PLEASE!" Kieko begged already starting to feel a small buzz. "Well.. Okay.. I do trust you guys, and I guess it wouldn't hurt," She said lefting the bottle to her lips and taking a small sip.

Kurama's POV

Hiei took the bottle of Whiskey held it to his mouth and chuged the rest of it, then throwing it in the yard. "Are you sure that is wise, Hiei? Yusuke's going to have to pick this up later.." Said a concerned Kurama. "Shut up, Fox, " He said clearly drunk.

Kurama shoot his head and Hiei and took a drink of Wine.

After a while of drinking Hiei was more than ready to kick SOMEONE's ass.. He stumbled to his feet and said, "Which one of you fucks wanna. fight me!" Kurama sighed and said, "I'll take him home." Kurama was drunk but he figured he'd make it home okay. "No.. Way fox!" Kurama Smacked him in the back of the head knocking him out and carrying him from the party.

When they got back Hiei was just starting to wake up. "y-you ass.." Kurama chuckled and said, "I did it for your own good."

They just sat there in silence for a moment.. The.. All of the sudden Kurama's lips were against Hiei's in a firey passion niether of them could deny, expcally not drunk.

Touya's POV

Chuu was wayy past waisted along with Kuwabura, Jin, Yusuke. Sniper and Touya were only slightly drunk. "Which one do you think's gunna pass out 1st?" Sniper whispered to Touya. "Chuu definatly, if not Kuwabura." Sniper nodded in agreement.

Chuu Finally passed out on the floor after 2 more bottles of beer. "HAHAHA! Chuu fell!" Yusuke yelled before, puking into the nearby trashcan. Kuwaburo just started laughing hysterically. Jin smiled floating in the most usual way..

That's When Juri & Koto walked over to Touya and Sniper. "Hey boys," Juri said winking at Touya.

After only five mintues of talking and more boos Juri was in Touya's lap. Touya had alwayz had a way with women.. "Would you like a little more privacy?" Juri whispered into Touyas ear. Touya picked her up bridal style and said,"I probably won't be back."

Sniper's POV

After Kuwabura and Yusuke were passed out on the floor, Koto was nearly naked, wrapped around Sniper. Needless to say, Sniper also got lucky that night.

Kieko & Yukina's POV

Kieko and Yukina started to get into the whole drinking thing, and were starting to get pretty wasted, Boton was already passed that. "J-jeez it's so freakin hot in here," Boton said taking her shirt off. Yukina and Kieko eyed each other before both busting out laughing. Yukina had never felt so care free in her life. She also found Boton's shirtless self to be a little... hot.

She wasn't the only one who thought so either, probably about 30 seconds later Jin flew over and litterly swept Boton off her feet, and Boton certinlly didn't seem to mind...

"Looks like we lost Boton to th wind..." Kieko said laughing. Yukina giggled, "Yeah well I guess that's what happens at parties, I hope she'll be okay.." Yukina said worrying about her friend's safety.

_She's so.. Kind.._

Kieko laid her hand on Yukina's shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine," And smiled.

_Such a beautiful smile..._

They paused for a moment, looking into each other eyes, not saying a word.

And that's when it happened. Yukina stood on her tipy toes and kissed her.

At 1st Kieko was shocked, but kissed her back.. The kiss waas nothing like either of them had experenced before. It was full of passion and sent chills down their spines..

Kieko wrapped her arms around Yukina pulling her closer.

*WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT*

Things really started to heat up so they backed into a room and Kieko slammed the door. They fell on the futon Yukina on top.

Kieko pulled Yukina's shirt off then her pants, bra, panties, until she was naked. Then flipped over gently laying Yukina down. Kieko rubbed Yukina and she let out a smll moan, which pleased Kieko. She sped up a little driving Yukina crazy.

Finally she lower her mouth to Yukina's pussy. She licked her clit nd started slowly shoving her tounge in Yukina's tight hole. Yukina grabbed the sheets moaning from the pleasure Keiko was giving her.

Yusuke's POV

Yusuke woke up with a start.. .."mmm, Kieko.." He heard what sounded like Yukina's voice moan. "What the hell is going on here?" He followed the sound of the stady moans to a room not to far from where he was at.

He swung the door open and what he saw.. he wil never forget...

* * *

><p>This is my 1st fan fiction so... Give your honest opioion<p> 


End file.
